wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wundenkorps
Wundenkorps to zakon marines, nieznanej fundacji, posiadający genoziarno Ultramarines(tfu) i ich prymarchy, Roberta Girlymana, które zostało zmieszane z innym, nieznanym ziarnem. Podczas fundacji zakonu ktoś w administracji Imperium pochrzanił sprawę i dał Wundenkorps genoziarno nie pochodzące od sedesów. Przez tą pomyłkę część braci ma genoziarno Ultramarines, a część niewiadomo od kogo. Ta mieszanka tworzy z zakonu nieustraszonych wojowników Jego błogosławieństwa, którzy w środku przegranej bitwy potrafią podnieść się z najcięższych ran i wywalczyć zwycięstwo, lub totalnie skrewić wygraną potyczkę rzucając się samobójczo w środek niebezpieczeństwa. Niektórzy sądzą, że drugie genoziarno pochodzi od Kruczej Gwardii, co tłumaczyłoby spontaniczne wybuchy tendencji samobójczych. Nie są oni zakonem zgadzającym się we wszystkim z Codex Astartes i utrzymują bardzo odmienną strukturę i kulturę, niż jest to normą wśród większości Adeptus Astartes. Wyrzekając się ustanowienia własnego świata, Wundenkorps wznieśli się ku niebu by stamtąd prowadzić podboje w imię Imperatora. Zamiast zbudować Fortecę-Klasztor, ustanowiono, że stworzą twierdze i punkty dowodzenia na każdej planecie jaką podbiją, by stamtąd kontrolować świat, wypatrywać herezji oraz rekrutować nowych braci. Planem ich jest zajęcie jak największej przestrzeni życiowej dla siebie i swoich braci Imperium poprzez agresywną ekspansję swych Jego terytoriów. Podążając za słowem księgi ich ÜberFuhrera (Mistrza Zakonu),Kraft und Klugheit, niosą walkę do światów ogarniętych przez xenos, heretyków i NAJWIĘKSZE ZŁO, niosąc światło Imperatora i niszcząc tych, którzy odrzucają Jego prawdę, paląc przy okazji wszystkie teksty głoszące herezję. Historia powstania Zakon Wundenkorps został stworzony przez ÜberFuhrera Wundenwafe, który był ambitnym marine spod znaku sedesu. Aspirował on do osiągnięcia rangi Kapitana drugiej kompanii, lecz ktoś go uprzedził. Wundenwafe, gdyż pod takim tylko mianem jest znany, nie poddawał się starając się udowodnić iż to on jest godny rangi kapitana a nie chodząca miotła. Spotykał się on jednak z ogromną dezaprobatą i odrzuceniem ze strony przełożonych. Po wielu dniach dotarło do niego, że nie tędy wiedzie droga ku chwale, którą wyznaczył dla niego Władca Ludzkości, oraz dostrzegł wady w swoim ówczesnym zakonie. Postanowił pomówić ze swym przełożonym o swych wątpliwościach, by wspomógł go radą. Ten okazał jedynie wielki dyshonor przyszłemu ÜberFuhrerowi sugerując, że jeśli mu się nie podoba to "może iść w cholerę i ufundować własny zakon". Ta konfrontacja utwierdziła jedynie ÜberFuhrera w swoich wątpliwościach związanych z Ultramarines. Porozumiał się on z zaznajomionym inkwizytorem, by ten zaproponował na konklawe stworzenie nowego zakonu, na co ten chętnie się zgodził. Inkwizytor ten zawdzięczał bowiem ÜberFuhrerowi życie oraz był jego bliskim przyjacielem. Jak obiecał tak uczynił. Początkowo kandydatem na Mistrza nowego zakonu dla Inkwizycji był, ku zgrozie Wundenwafe, Cato Sicarius. ÜberFuhrer wystąpił jednak przed zgromadzeniem inkwizytorów i dzięki swemu wrodzonemu darowi do przemawiania przekonał ich do przekazania mu dowództwa nad zakonem. Zgromadził on więc wielu braci, którzy mieli podobne wątpliwości co on sam i wyruszył on z nimi na kampanię, której celem było zgromadzenie jak największej liczby braci bitwy, którzy byliby chętni wspomóc ÜberFuhrera. Po trwającej wiele lat rekrutacji z najróżniejszych światów, nowo uformowany zakon wyruszył w krucjatę na zewnętrzne krańce galaktyki, gdzie Wundenwafe podbił ze swymi braćmi wiele planet i systemów, które znajdowały się wcześniej we władaniu heretyków, xeno lub ludzi nieoświeconych wcześniej przez światło Imperatora. Gdy zakon dotarł nad orbitę Sterben liczył już sobie tysiąc adeptus astartes. To właśnie tam Wundenwafe ukończył księgę, którą zatytułował Kraft und Klugheit. Zawarł on w niej między innymi opis swojej służby pod Sicariusem, wątpliwości, które dręczyły jego umysł w tamtym czasie, podstawy swojej teorii co do tego, jak poprawnie powinien być prowadzony zakon Jego wojowników oraz własne pieśni wysławiające Imperatora. Dzieło to było rozwijane w jego głowie od momentu zwątpienia w swój poprzedni zakon. ÜberFuhrer nazwał ten moment Dniem Prawdy i uważa go za początek istnienia swojego Zakonu. Budowa zakonu 1. Kompania Blitz - Główna siła ofensywna zakonu. Składa się motorów bojowych oraz 3 drużyn szturmowych. Wyróżnia się również tym że marines tej kompani malują na swoich motorach i plecakach odrzutowych symbol krzyżującej się błyskawicy i piszczeli. Specjalizują się w szybkim zdobywaniu terytorium przeciwnika nim ten spostrzeże co się dzieje. Są pędzącym zwiastunem czekającej rzezi i odkupienia dla wrogów imperium. 2. Kompania Luft - Składa się wyłącznie z drużyn Szturmowych. Wysyłani w bój zamiast 1. kompani, w ciężkim i wielopoziomowym terenie takim jak góry czy miasta, lub jako wsparcie dla oddziałów ww. kompanii. 3. Kompania Panther - Ciężka kompania pancerna składa się z samych drużyn taktycznych operujących w land raider'ach. Wystawiani są tam gdzie rozmiar pola bitwy lub ilość armii wrogów przerasta siły i możliwości pierwszej i drugiej kompanii. 4. Kompania Schneide - Składająca się z sześciu drużyn szturmowych oraz czterech taktycznych. Ich specjalnością jest przeprowadzanie ataków nękających za głównymi liniami wroga. 5. Kompania Wiederstand - Składa się wyłącznie z drużyn ciężkiego wsparcia. Ich zadaniem jest utrzymanie umocnionych pozycji i ogień zaporowy gdyby to wróg zdążył uderzyć pierwszy. 6. Kompania Tiger - kompania używająca jedynie drużyn terminatorów. Często spotykani są w towarzystwie 3. kompanii jako wsparcie natarcia, chodź ich głównym przeznaczeniem jest przesuwanie linii frontu w terenach miejskich. 7. Kompania Nord - składająca się wyłącznie z drużyn taktycznych, kompania ta służy jako siła rezerwowa dla pozostałych. Najczęściej widziani w towarzystwie 9. Kompanii. 8. Kompania Jugend - kompania ta zbudowana jest wyłącznie z sześciu drużyn zwiadowczych złożonych z rekrutów zakonu. 9. Kompania Berg - stworzona z trzech drużyn taktycznych i szturmowych oraz czterech ciężkiego wsparcia, funkcjonująca jako druga fala natarcia. 10. Kompania Festung - tworzona przez sześć drużyn ciężkiego wsparcia oraz czterech taktycznych. Do ich zadań należy zabezpieczanie tyłów armii oraz placówek obronnych takich jak fortece czy twierdze. Kultura Wundenkorps, chociaż nie mają swojej głównej planety, nieoficjalnie mówi się że pochodzą ze świata kopca Sterben, jako że stamtąd czerpią głównie swych rekrutów i gdzie najsilniej narzucili swe zwyczaje. Wundenwafe, ÜberFuhrer zakonu polubił ciężki klimat planety do tego stopnia, że kazał zbudować tam specjalne ziemie treningowe dla jego Astartes, Bazylikę Imperatora Błogosławiącego oraz wyznaczył plany rozwoju planety. Stało się tak ponieważ Sterben przypominała ÜberFuhrerowi planetę, na której stał się bratem bitwy. Na tamtej planecie toczyły się zażarte walki z Czarnym legionem, a Mistrz Wundenkorps będący wtedy jedynie neofitą był w jej środku. Po spotkaniu jego oddziału zwiadowców z oddziałem kosmicznych marines chaosu stracili prowadzącego ich brata bitwy. Wundenwafe przejął tymczasowe dowodzenie nad oddziałem i wyprowadził swych braci neofitów z otaczającego ich wiru zniszczenia i śmierci w który wpadła wtedy ich grupa. Udało im się dotrzeć a Wundenwafe został uznany wówczas godzien stania się kosmicznym marine. Dzięki jego instrukcjom świat ten przeżywa rozkwit. Z jednego z gorzej zarządzanych miejsc w imperium, gdzie racje żywnościowe były mniejsze niż gdziekolwiek i gdzie nawet wysoka kasta społeczeństwa miała poważne problemy z zachowaniem głów ze względu na ciągłe zamieszki i zagrożenie ze strony wszelkiej maści gangów, świat ten stał się ostoją spokoju na wzór Macragge, tyle że z gorszym powietrzem. Chociaż ÜberFuhrer narzucił tam bardzo rygorystyczny system oraz spartańskie wręcz warunki społeczne, nikt nie myśli o protestach gdyż dokładna egzekucja założeń planu przyniosła tej krainie pokój i stabilizację. Nieoficjalne raporty sugerują, że mieszkańcy Sterben czczą ÜberFuhrera Wundenwafe jako uosobienie Imperatora. HEREZJA I TOTALNIE NIEPRAWDA! Astartes z Wundenkorps cechuje silne przywiązanie do ich świętej księgi mądrości Karft und Klugheit, skąd czerpią wszystkie swe nawyki i działania, ogromy, przesadzony wręcz pragmatyzm oraz zamiłowanie do sprawdzania się w bojach, co często prowadzi do pojedynków w samym zakonie. Nit nigdy jednak nie życzy śmierci swoim braciom a pojedynki te odbywają się na specjalnych warunkach oraz w wyznaczonym miejscu. Pojedynki są zwyczajowo porównaniem umiejętności w różnych dyscyplinach bojowych takich jak bieg przez truchła xeno czy skok w heretyka. Tradycja zawodów zakorzeniła się na tyle silnie w zakonie, że zostały spisane plany co-krucjatowych Igrzysk, w których mogliby brać udział również przedstawiciele innych zakonów. Każdy z marines składa specjalną przysięgę wierności Imperium, Zakonowi oraz jego tradycjom, pieczętując ją odcięciem palca serdecznego na znak oddania służbie i ÜberFuhrerowi Imperatorowi. Mówi się też, że zakon ten ma poważną obsesję na punkcie eksperymentów genetycznych, które są instrumentowane przez samego ÜberFuhrera. Choć nie wiadomo do czego mają posłużyć owe badania, oficjalny zapis w Kraft und Klugheit stanowi, że przyniosą one nową chwałę kosmicznym marines. Dlatego Wundenwafe nie ma ciepłych stosunków ze swoimi braćmi z zakonu Ultramarines oraz ich prymarchą, gdyż uprzedził go w nagłym rozwoju marines ze swoimi primaścierwami i sforsował ich przyjęcie do Wundenkorps. Specjalne Doktryny Wundenkorps posiadają własne doktryny wywodzące się z księgi ich Prymarchy Mistrza, oraz z ich morderczego treningu Zemsta Poległego Brata - gdy polegnie członek oddziału pozostali bracia tego oddziału recytują fragment księgi z chęcią niesienia prawej zemsty i stają się o wiele celniejsi, przez co bardziej zabójczy. Idealnym przykładem działania tej doktryny jest bitwa o agri-świat Górzystej Farmy, wchłonięty przez osnowę po tejże bitwie. Blitzkrieg! - Doktryna nakazująca oddziałom złożonym z więcej niż jednego motoru bojowego zaszarżowanie pozycji niczego nie spodziewającego się wroga na początku bitwy Za ÜberFuhrera! - Kapelan Wundenkorps ma obowiązek recytować przykazania Księgi ku natchnieniu swych braci w bitwie. Doktryna ta wymaga doświadczonych w boju kapelanów gdyż najmniejsza pomyłka w recytacji może prowadzić do podejrzenia o herezję. Specjalne Stopnie i Tytuły Choć Wundenkorps strukturą wojskową nie odbiegają od swych braci z innych zakonów, posiadając stopnie sierżanta kapitana itd. mają również kilka dodatkowych tytułów: Shutzelite - 'Tytuł przyznawany weteranom bitew oraz zaufanym osobom ÜberFuhrera. Marines posiadający ten tytuł dołączają do ochrony ÜberFuhrera, jednak nie są wcielani nigdy do wewnętrznego kręgu ochronnego Mistrza Wundenwafe. Są to najlepiej wytrenowani Marines w zakonie z racji tego, że po otrzymaniu tytułu, przechodzą ponowny, jeszcze bardziej rygorystyczny trening i ponownie składają przysięgę, tym razem bez obcinania niczego. Po złożeniu ślubów zostają wysłani na osobisty krążownik Mistrza zakonu gdzie pełnią wieczną służbę. Tam otrzymują też przydziały na specjalne misje od samego Wundenwafe. '''Ehrengarde - '''Tytuł przyznawany specjalnie wyselekcjonowanym jednostkom Wundenkorps przez samego Wundenwafe. Zajmują oni miejsce u boku ÜberFuhrera gdzie służą mu za doradców oraz mistrzów ShutzElite. Najwyższe odznaczenie jakie może otrzymać Marine Wundenkorps. Do tej pory tylko dwa razy mianowano Ehregarde. Pierwszym był Mathias Fishen. Został on wysłany z tajną misją w stronę Cadii jeszcze przed 13. czarną krucjatą i nigdy nie wrócił. Drugim jest Kacpa I Stark. Po dziś dzień zobaczyć go można u boku Wundenwafe podczas jego licznych wystąpień do ludu Sterben. 'ÜberFuhrer - '''Tytuł stosowany zamiennie z Mistrzem Zakonu. Wundenwafe wielokrotnie w swej Księdze nazywał tak siebie, prawdopodobnie z powodu pewnej obsesji, gdyż brzmiało to lepiej od pospolitego mistrza zakonu. O dziwo, Kraft und Klugheit stanowi również jak zdobyć to stanowisko: "...By zostać uznanym godnym tytułu ÜberFuhrera musi on dokonać czynu uznanego za heroiczny przez radę stworzoną z kapitanów kompanii. Musi on następnie odznaczyć się niezrównanym sprytem bojowym dowodząc sprawnie zespołem nie większym niż 3 oddziały w bitwie przeciw potężnemu wrogowi, takiemu jak ten mieszkający pod Standort IX lub tej bestii podobnemu. Ostatecznie musi on udowodnić swą siłę w pojedynku na śmierć i życie z obecnym ÜberFuhrerem. Wtedy udowodni, że to on godzien jest tytułu ÜberFuhrera." '''Kampanie godne uwagi Erikańska - pierwsza kampania, i póki co jedyna która przebiegła bez większych walk. Formujący się młody zakon został podzielony na kilka grup które zostały wysłane z misją rekrutacji do światów rekrutacyjnych innych zakonów. Stwierdzenie ,,b''ez większych walk'' " jest spowodowane pewnym incydentem, który omal nie zakończył się potyczką z pewnym zakonem, którego nazwa została utajniona w archiwach Wundenkorps. Sterbenska - druga kampania, nazywana pierwszą krucjatą ÜberFuhrera i jego Wundenkorps. Początkowo mająca na celu znalezienie odpowiedniej planety do wybudowania Fortecy-Klasztoru. Po podbiciu pierwszych pięciu planet Wundenwafe zdecydował, że głównym domem zakonu będzie jego flota. Po podbiciu kolejnych światów dotarli do ostatniego świata w sektorze, którym była planeta Sterben. Przybycie Wundenkorps na tą planetę markuje koniec krucjaty i odbicie Konstantynopola. Dummska - nazywana w zakonie mianem drugiej krucjaty. Rozpoczęta lata po odbudowaniu Sterben, trwa po dzień dzisiejszy. Jej celem jest odbicie Jerozolimy z heretyckich, zacierających się rąk. Składają się na nią serie bitew na światach gdzie sytuacja i ilość herezji wykracza poza zwyczajową skalę grimdarku. Największe bitwy tej krucjaty to między innymi: - Bitwa o Ienstretan V - Bitwa o agri-świat Górzystej Farmy Jako że kampania Dummska trwa po dziś dzień sekcja bitew będzie na bieżąco rozwijana. Stosunki z innymi lojalistami Wundenkorps utrzymują przyjazne stosunki z niewielką ilością organizacji w Imperium, do reszty odnosząc się raczej neutralnie. Niechęcią darzą jedynie swych genetycznych poprzedników, Ultramarines. I Krwawe Kruki. Po ich wizycie z szafki ÜberFuhrera zniknęło ulubione reliktowe ostrze. Do przyjaciół Wundenkorps należą między innymi: - Oddziały śmierci z Krieg - Wundenwafe uwielbia ich kulturę - Czarni Templariusze - przez wspólne zamiłowanie do krucjat i brutalnej eksterminacji heretyków, oraz fanatyzm, który jest obecny w tych zakonach na porównywalnym poziomie. - Białe Szramy - Wundenkorps podpatrzyli u nich taktykę błyskawicznego ataku i odwrotu, po czym przebudowali ją we współpracy z niektórymi członkami tego zakonu Najpopularniejsze fragmenty pieśni z Kraft und Klugheit 1. Imperator Miłosierny Domine Requiescat in pace Primus inter pares Silent leges Arma silent Propitius esto 2.Bądź pochwalony, Imperatorze ! Fortuna, Hosanna Rector Legionus Ab Comae Fortuna, Fortuna Aequis Ad pugnatoris in Veritae Hossana Meus Fortuna Rector Protego Causa In Sanctus Aeternus Praetor Firmitas Semper Coryphaeus Rex, Regis Univers Prosay Solis Hossana Protego Sanctus Causa Padre Illuminata Gloria In Resurrectum Prosay Solis Hossana Protego Sanctus Causa Padre Illuminata Gloria In Unum Diem Terra Tenebrae Telluris Malus Quisere Pere Curiatus Genitor Edo In Ex Domino Patris Illuminata Rex, Regis Univers Lacrimosa, Lacrimosa In Ex Dominum 3. Nie nam, lecz tobie chwała Non nobis Domine, non nobis Domine Sed nomini, Sed nomini, Tuo da gloriam. ''4. I Ziemia zadrżała '' Terra tremuit et quievit, Dum resurgeret in judicio Caesar, alleluia. Notus in Hominum Caesar in Terra magnum nomen eius, alleluia! Dum resurgeret in iudicio Caesar, alleluia. Et factus est in pace locus eius et habitatio eius in Caelum, alleluia! Dum resurgeret in iudicio Ceasar, alleluia. Ibi confregit cornua arcum, scutum, gladium et bellum, iluminans tu mirabiliter a montibus aeternis, alleluia. Terra tremuit et quievit, Dum resurgeret in judicio Caesar, alleluia. *Artykuł w budowie* Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Wundenwafe Kategoria:Wundenkorps